


No Mercy

by cults



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, Surgery, it's dark ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cults/pseuds/cults
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eye for an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Sorry it's late! I wrote it but forgot to submit it, of course. Hope you enjoy it.

Morty woke up feeling and smelling the blood his sheets were soaked in. He didn’t feel right, he didn’t feel rested; more like completely out of it. His head spun. He tried to feel around for his phone and check the time, but couldn’t find it. If he had been more aware, he would’ve panicked. He tried to run his hand over his face, but when he grazed his temple he felt a strange, unfamiliar ridge. His fingers shook while he followed the ridge across his face, slowly realizing it was really a row of thick stiches, until it reached his right eye. A heavy bandage had been sloppily applied, but the outside of it was already wet with blood. The first thing Morty did was call out for Rick. Then he slipped unconscious.

He woke up again, still disoriented, strapped to a cot in the garage. A blinding light shone in his face and Rick worked above him.

“Oh –UGH- shit, you’re awake? Well, don’t—don’t move around. You shouldn’t be able to feel it, bu-UGH-t I just stuck a bunch of—bunch of shit in your eye socket, Morty.”

“M-my eye socket, Rick?” Morty tried to move his arms, but they were kept in place by the straps.

“Th-that’s right, Morty. I should’ve seen this coming, those goddamn bastards.” 

“S-seen what coming, Rick?” Morty winced and involuntarily jerked away as Rick twisted something where his eye used to be. 

“I told you not to move, Morty.” Rick was enraged, and even in his lowered state, Morty could tell he was drunker than usual. He tried to keep as still as possible. “I kept seeing Mortys with only one eye walking around. I should’ve prepared. I was just so busy with my research.” He stopped working for a second to take a swig from his flask. “We got stuck in a cycle here, you know that Morty? A re-UGH-al bad one.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rick, w-w-what the hell is going on?”

“Here’s what happens when you’ve got an infinite number of dimension-hopping Ricks hanging out with each other, Morty: in some dimension, some Rick loses something only other Ricks have. So he goes and steals from a Rick, and then that Rick steals from another Rick, and it keeps going on and on and being tedious and annoying. I don’t waste my time with that bullshit, Morty, I stay out of it, but they’re—they’re dragging me back in. They took your eye, Morty. And I-I-I can’t just let them get away with it.”

“Oh geez Rick, th-they took my eye? W-why would they do that?”

“What, you want me to do the math for you, Mo-UGH-rty? Their Morty lost an eye. They need a replacement. This cycle is a real bad one, Morty. They--they took my medical supplies, too. But he left me my portal gun. I’m supposed to go take an eye and the supplies from another Rick, Morty. And put him in our position.” Rick ground his teeth viciously. Morty knew there was nothing he hated more than being pushed around, not in control. “Fuck that!” he yelled. A drop of spit hit Morty’s shaking cheek. “That bastard isn’t getting away with it. I’m patching you up, Morty, y-you won’t bleed out for another twenty hours. I’m finding your eye, Morty, okay? Not some second-rate replacement. The real thing. I’m gonna fix this, Morty.”

He stepped away to his desk and picked up his portal gun, shooting it at the side wall. Morty strained against the straps on his cot to keep Rick in sight.

“Rick, please don’t leave me here—“ 

Rick stumbled through the portal, and Morty was left alone in the garage. Besides his involuntary whimpers and a dull electric hum, it was silent. He shivered and allowed himself to cry. Eventually, by way of sheer exhaustion, he fell asleep.

He woke suddenly when Rick appeared from a portal and went flying into his work desk, scattering schematics and stray parts across the room. Rick pointed his gun at the spot where the portal had just closed, panting, his lab coat singed and torn, his hair disheveled. Wordlessly, he regained his composure and Morty watched him unfold a long table he pulled from beside his closet and wheel it over to Morty’s bedside. On it he placed the stolen bin of medical supplies. Then Rick pulled from his lab coat two square glass containers, each filled with a clear green substance and an eye, and set them beside the bin.

“T-two eyes?” Morty said.

Rick looked at him blankly. Morty saw the deep bags under his eyes and a spot of dried blood above his right eyebrow. 

“I-it’s a delicate--delicate surgery, Morty. I needed insurance in case so-UGH-mething went wrong.” Rick paused briefly, staring into space, and then he rummaged around in his bin and pulled out a surgical knife and syringe full of red liquid. “Let’s get this over with.”

Morty felt the syringe poke into his arm and his head went light. The first sense of relief since he’d woken up in his bed. How many hours ago was it? It felt like a dream. He felt Rick squeeze his shoulder, and when he looked at Rick’s face, he saw guilt there. Morty faded out still thinking about the shock of it.


End file.
